Return of the Wings
by ReturnOfTheWings
Summary: Since I have begun to have this dream, I feel that everything familiar is getting more distant. Who am I in this dream? And who is the man who keeps wandering around me? Why does he do it? Why...  Len's POV. Rated T for cursing.
1. Dreams

**A/N**: Hello! This is RotW here! This is my first FanFic so please tell me if it's good. Please don't pound me in with endless flames. If you don't think it's good, please just PM me suggestions. This was based on a game that I played so… yeah… um… Anyways, this game is called Demon Hunter: Return of the Wings, it's an app that can be found on the iPod app market and the Android app market.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid, or Demon Hunter.

* * *

><p><span>~PrologueChapter One: Dreams

Len POV

_Since…_

I see myself grow big, white wings. As I spread them, feathers gracefully dance off and fade away, diminishing on the floor from a bright glow to only a slight gleam.

_…I have begun to have this dream; I feel that everything familiar is getting more distant…_

My classmates walk past me smiling at each other or talking. In the pit of my heart I think, no, I **know**, that I don't belong here. Then, I'm somewhere else again, drifting farther into my dream. I'm in a forest I think because all around me I see trees. The lush trees sway back and forth in the light breeze and the leaves fall from the top, gently drifting back down the surface of the earth. I see a beefy man stand in front of me, he had been waiting for me and without knowing, my body dashed forward to meet him.

As I neared him, I struck out with the sword that is now in my hand but he jumps and as he does, he spins a full circle and tries to slam me down. Our weapons let out a metallic, _Clink_, as they clash and sparks fly. Then as he overpowers me, a pillar of light rises from where I am and I am gone. But I am not dead and I reappear behind him and holding out my hands which are now carrying dual pistols, I gun him down. The long blue cloak that I am wearing swirls behind me.

_Who am I in this dream?_

I'm at school. A tall blue haired man with dangerously cold, blue eyes stands, towering above everyone else. Nobody notices his presence and he fades away.

_Who is this? And why? Why does he keep wandering around me in my dream?_

_ I can't see what's going on around me._

_ Why._

_ Why…_

_ Why?_

I'm in the forest again and monsters rush at me, full of vigor, excitement at being able to tear me to pieces. And as they rush forward, I raise my hand. Then without using any weapons, I extinguish them with flames that fall from the sky and they are no more.

_Reality and dream… dream and reality._

_ That dream, no, that place to me is…_

The one with the blue-hair stands before me.

_Maybe he can give he some answers._

As I think this, he walks to me and says, "Aren't you curious about your dream?"

And then he said, "Follow me."

_ In my heart, I replied 'ok'._

_ Then everything turned pure white, like snow, and I blacked out…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what did you think? I know what I thought when I read this… It was, "Boy, I overused the word 'please' in the first author's note." Please tell me if you think I should continue. My favorite authors (that's a long list too) are too epic so I feel kind of incompetent...


	2. Rin and Kaito

**A/N: **Hello, I'm back with another chapter, in case anyone out there has already read this and liked it. If not, I guess it would be natural. I wonder if any of my friends have read this… Oh, by the way, _Italics_ are thoughts from the POV of the character speaking. At least most of the time. In case you didn't know. Which you probably did. Also, I would like to give thanks to the following for reviewing and supporting me even though I update so slowly:

tinyTeto-chan

denillemillen228

Thanks guys, it means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid, or Demon Hunter. Wish I did though…

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter Two: Rin and Kaito<span>

Len POV

_Flash!_ I can see suddenly…

"What the-"

I look around and see that I am in some sort of ruins; maybe from an ancient civilization and maybe not. Stone pillars tower over me from all directions and they seem to lead away as far as I can see, all the way to the horizon. It made me conscious of how small I was. _Wait, this place is…_

"What's going on?" I turn and look at the blue-haired individual. _Wait, how did I know he was there?_

"Hello." He greeted back calmly, obviously ignoring my question. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. I back up slowly, and as I do, I remember something.

"Wait… I know you! You're the one from my dream!"

Once again ignoring my questions, he replies, "Welcome to God's Grave. My name is Kaito Shion."

Of course, two can play at that game, so I ignore_ him_ this time. And then I send him a question of my own.

"Where the _hell _am I?" That sounded much braver in my own mind.

"Where you need to be in the first place." He mutters, his face darkening, but then suddenly splits into that demented smile of his.

"What are you talking about?" I yell furiously.

"The world you are staying in now is meaningless…" he continues, ignoring me of course.

"You are nothing but a stranger," he tells me. Does this even make sense? This is confusing me.

"You don't even know me!" I shout in desperation.

He smiles crookedly as me. I can see the amusement shining in his eyes as he sees me try to shake off his comment.

"I know more about you than you do."

I stand there and stare at his cold and calculating eyes.

"But where you are right now is where you truly belong."

_Just stop smiling you creep._

"It's a shame that you don't recognize where we are, after all it is your birth place."

"WHAT!" Now _that_ caught me off-guard.

"You and your people belong here. The people of the wing…" he softly mutters the last part.

But then, of course, he starts to laugh. _The perfect serial killer laugh_, I thought to myself. I know a bunch of kids who would've soiled their pants in my situation. Although I might've, I can't remember.

"Wait…" he says while grinning, "looks like we're not alone."

After he finishes speaking, he cracks up again. _What's wrong with this guy_.

"Hmmm... You just can't stop following me can you…" he mourns sarcastically as if he had just lost something very dear to him.

"Ms. Rin~" he finishes.

"Kaaaaiiitttooo!" A feminine voice screeches.

A blur dashes past me. It stops for a moment and I catch a glimpse of shoulder length blond locks and bright blue eyes. She would've been the very image of a kind angel with her childish face, except that it was contorted in fury.

As she stops, she pulls out a hand-and-a-half long sword and swipes it horizontally towards Kaito, who jumps back easily with a look on his face that sort of said, "I kick everything's ass without trying and come out looking nice." Though the blade narrowly missed him, it seemed as if Kaito had deliberately stepped just far enough so that he could taunt Rin-san.

"I'm gonna finish you off once and for all!" she shouted to him.

_Wait, I know her…_ I thought.

"Well, well. You look very healthy, I'm glad~" Kaito purred.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" she yelled at him again._ Man, _I thought,_ she must hate this guy._

"watch your language, will you?" he asked in mock kindness.

Rin blew a fuse. She scowled, her face turning red. As she opened her mouth to speak-

"Nobody likes a girl with a dirty mouth." He continued. Then we once again heard that laughter of his. It was so evil, I'm sure it would make the devil shiver. As is, I was the one that shivered, though Rin-san didn't, probably because she was used to it already.

She dashed forward again and raised the sword over her head and brought it down on him. He side-stepped and jumped back, grinning of course. He pulled out a knife and they jumped towards each other and everything became a blur in their dangerous dance. And a dance it was… for Kaito anyway; he was the one enjoying it. Rin-san was just being frustrated.

It finally ended with Kaito as the winner of course. Rin-san was too tired to carry on.

"You look so tired~" He cooed. I'm getting sick of that smile.

"Keep talking, this will be your last time…" she huffed.

"Ooh~ I'm so scared." He said, whilst giving another lopsided smile.

She stood up and raised her hand. Bringing it down, a spear fell from the sky in sync and stabbed Kaito through his chest and he slumped over. It discharged electricity and exploded as it hit the floor. It had gone through him completely. Or, that's what it seemed like, but we both knew that it was an illusion and she had missed because there can't be an explosion without a scream.

Then we could see a figure in the dust that the explosion had unsettled. It became more prominent and then Kaito swirled his cloak and the dust disappeared.

"Oh please, you can't hurt me with that kind of attack." Though it looked like he was warmed up now.

"You're so naïve." He stated again and shook his head, as if teaching a child right from wrong.

"Don't. Underestimate. Me!" Rin shouted.

"Tsk-tsk. I think you _overestimate_ yourself." He said disapprovingly.

"Look under your foot, fool." And then Rin-san unleashed one of _her _evil grins. That's it, I know it, I'm surrounded by evil.

A trap sprung out from underneath Kaito and he had look of genuine surprise.

"Thunder Spears!" Rin-san yelled.

As she finished saying that, 10 bolts of lightning shot down from the sky and hit Kaito.

"Uh. Hehe, not bad. Not bad at all…."

"This is for my father you murderer!" she said as she stepped towards him.

Kaito was being Kaito and just chuckled.

It looked like she had finally done it but as her sword was supposed to make contact with him, he disappeared into smoke.

Finally remembering that I was just standing there, I willed my legs to carry me on my way to escape, but of course my mouth ran off faster and I asked real smoothly,

"WHO THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU GUYS!"

She whipped around and asked,

"Why are you still here?" but changing her mind she asked another question without giving me time to answer the first one.

"Are you with Kaito?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You're a demon too, aren't you?" she said blinking.

"What are you talking about!"

She got mad and yelled, "If you're not a demon, what are you doing here?"

"How should I know?" I yelled back.

"What do you mean 'how should I know'?" she asked again as her hair fell into her face and she blew it back up tiredly. She eyed me warily.

"This sector is for the Crypton hunting squad." She stated as if that explained it all.

"I didn't hear about other hunting squads in our sector." She continued.

"So that means-"

I cut her off.

"What's a hunting squad?"

"Haha, you're funny." She said sarcastically.

When she saw my face…

"Wait, you really don't know what a hunting squad is?"

"You're crazy." I told her.

"Wait…" she said examining me closer," those clothes you're wearing, could it be true…"

"Sure, talk dramatically to me as if-"

I was cut off as smoke materialized behind her and out came Kaito. Without a moment's delay, he stabbed her in the back with his knife.

"**Hey**!" I shout.

"Uhh…" Rin-san groaned as she collapsed.

_What's this smoke?_

"And you! Who the hell are _you_!"

"Well, I'm not sure…" he mocked," By the way, are you going to punish me using Ms. Rin's weapon?"

"Just answer my question!" I shouted again.

"Haha, your toughness attracts me. I might just develop a crush on you." He chuckled evilly. Great, a gay, mega powerful… I believe the term is "demon".

I'm getting ticked off with this guy so I grab the sword and lift it. _Wow, this is heavy. Rin-san was lifting __**this**_? I attempt to stab him with it.

"Take this!" I yell.

Of course I missed so I jumped up and tried again to slash him while bringing my full body weight down on the weapon. I missed again… and again… and again…

"Hmm…" he mutters judging me critically, "first time using a sword?"

He cackles, "Well you gotta do better than that."

There's a dangerous gleam in his eyes… "Are you ready?"

I shudder. "Don't be scared, I'll attack you very softly." He said with malice. He laughs again and looks at me. Examining me, as if going over the ways he could kill me in his head. Great, just great. Boy am I glad I can die.

Glad my _ass._

He didn't even pull out his knife again. He stood up straight in his walking posture and calmly made his way to me. His eyes were creeping me out. The dark blue orbs almost seemed to glow faintly. Then he swung his arm faster than… well anything, it was the fasted thing that I had ever seen. His fist made contact with my face. Yes people, he punched me and I flew across the cracked marble. I rolled twice as I hit the ground and probably made more cracks judging by how I feel. Though I think I should be dead. _Hmm, I never noticed how loudly I groan. Then again, I've never been in this much pain._

"Did you get that~ You just have to use your wrist, give it a try." He scoffed. _He's unbelievable_!

"Hmm? You look confused." He said smiling, "Why don't I demonstrate a couple more times, hahaha!"

_No! Please, no!_

"Stop!" I see Rin-san in front of me.

"Why, look whose back!" Kaito said to no one in particular.

"Welcome back, welcome back Ms. Rin! But you know, you're no match for me, Rin."

"Bakaito, I'm not giving up!"

"Bakaito? Now that just plain hurts. Oh well, you gotta take everything people say to you with a grain of salt. Or ice cream, I would prefer that~ Hehehe…"

Suddenly, Rin-san collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hey, wake up!" I shout while shaking her. _At least she's alive, she's still breathing._

"Ah~ Girls will be girls." He said. _Wow, what a monster, he's not even tired!_

"I only used half of my power, but still…" he pretends to sigh at his own comment.

"What the hell are you!" I ask, frozen in fear. This was after all, a near-death situation.

"Hmmm… Well, some people call me a 'pretty boy'." He answers cheerfully, though I know he was fully aware that that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

"Stop kidding around!" I shout.

He turned to leave and looking around casually, he replied, "Well, alright."

"Since I prepared everything and it's so boring to sit around and just wait…" He continues while giving me a cheeky grin, "let's play a game Mister, Len, I believe it was, correct?"

"You son of a- Wait, how do you know my name!"

He just laughs it off.

"That's not important." I hear him say, ""Let me teach you how to play this game..."

"I don't have time to play games with you!"

"Come on, you're no fun…"

"What do you want from me? Let me go!" I yell at him.

"But I already closed the door…" he muttered as if he was disheartened, but the glow of merriment in his eyes said otherwise. "So you have no choice but to play with me!"

"What are you talking about, what door!"

"There's something called a portal…" he started.

"But never mind that!" he continued and gave me that smile as if to say that he was talking to a stupid person but he didn't want that person to know he was stupid. In this case, me.

"Well, let me tell about this game. This game is very simple, you just need to find me, it's called…

_**Hide and go seek**_."

"Hey, wait a min-"

"Well, I'm gonna go hide now~"

"Hey, **HEY**!"

But he disappeared; leaving only his maniacal laughter to echo off of the walls. I shivered again but then deciding that I couldn't stay here forever, I went over to Rin-san to see if I could wake her up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~An hour later~<strong>_

"Wake up, open your eyes." I said to her still form, lying on the ground.

We had been here for a while and all I did was shake her occasionally and tell her to open her eyes, but so far she hasn't responded.

"Uhhh…" she finally groaned.

She stood up and looked around.

"Ka-Kaito!" she gasped.

"He's gone." I informed her.

"Damn! I thought I had finally gotten him…"

"Who are you people?" I asked again. _I just want an answer, sheesh, is that too much to ask for?_

She gave me a dazed look.

"I'm from the Akita family… Never mind. My name is Rin, and I'm a demon hunter. You are in Akoron, a cursed land located at the border of Talagaron."

"Ako what? Cursed land? What. The. _HELL_! What about the guy that just attacked us? The one with the blue eyes and the blue hair!"

"His name is Kaito, an ancient demon born a long time ago in this cursed land."

"He's a demon?"

"Yep."

"Why am I here then?"

She gave me another 'weirdo' look.

"Do you know about Kaito?"

"I don't know anything about him!"

"Nothing at all?"

"No!" _This is getting on my nerves, why won't anyone just give me a straight answer?_

"Then… why'd he…?"

A thought struck me and I almost paled.

"Please tell me you know how to send me back… You do know, _don't you_?"

She looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"_**SHIT!**_" I start to head the other way.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go find someone who knows how to send me back."

She grabbed my hand and spun me around and gave me a stern look.

"Are you insane? We're in the middle of a battlefield! You'll get yourself killed!"

_Crap, she's right._

"I'm sure there's a reason Kaito brought you here. Let me help you."

She gave me another determined look as if to prove it. _She must either be really kind… or maybe she just really wants to kill Kaito…_

"How are you gonna help me when you don't even know anything?"

"That may be true but…" she bit her lower lip. Then suddenly she let go of me and stepped back, "but if you're gonna find Kaito, you'll need help and power, I can give you some of my power."

I really wanted to say that I didn't want to find Kaito, just get back to wherever I came from, but I already knew that that was just a lie. I knew that Kaito knew something about me that I didn't, and I knew that I did need help. _Well, there's no going back_.

"How?" I heard myself ask.

She smiled and stepped forward and raised her hand and I saw condensed spheres of blue energy float up around me. Then it became a beam and it rose up around me and I felt strong winds. I could feel my senses sharpen or something and it suddenly stopped and I blacked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I want to thank all the people that have read this so far. And I'm not sure if people like this story, so if the story gets 10 reviews or more, I'll know that people do like it and I'll finish it. If not, I might quit by Chapter 8 or 9. Then again, if I got 10 reviews after I quit, I'd probably come back...

Also, if any one has time, could they check out my profile, I have a poll and I want to know what people think.


	3. Demon Hunting Part 1:

**A/N: **Hello~. I'm back with another chapter. Please review if you have read this because I want to know how many people have actually read this and actually like it, you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be a great help! I would also like to thank **denillemillen228** for reading this and PMing me suggestions and motivating me. I would also like to thank **ilooovejirachi** and **tinyTeto-chan** for reading and reviewing. If you guys are still reading this, thanks it means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid or Demon Hunter. Do I have to say this for every chapter?

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter Three: Demon Hunting Part 1: 'How to'<span>

Len POV

"Uhh…" I woke up.

I look around to find Rin-san in a white suit, leaning over me. I looked again and everything else is white too. White floors. White walls. White ceiling. Everything. Except for Rin-san's eyes and hair of course.

"Say, um… where are we?" I ask; sitting up, still dazed.

"We're in the World of Spirits." She told me. WTF.

"I have just given some of my power to you, so you can hunt demons now. Ask me anything that you want to know about hunting." She continued.

"I don't know anything about hunting demons, so just teach me everything I guess." I said, standing up and stretching.

"Let me teach you some basic moves then," She said, "You have been infused with some of my power and speed along with your own natural capabilities, so you should be able to jump higher, run faster, lift heavier weights, all of that stuff. Your senses have also been increased so your reflexes should be more reactive.

I'll teach you how to effectively use some of your energy to temporarily increase some of your parameters. For instance, if you focus your energy to your feet, you should be able to send enough energy to dash really quickly in a direction."

"But, what will running around really quickly affect on the battlefield?"

"No, we refer to it as 'dashing' but in reality, you jump really quickly in a direction and stop abruptly, giving off the illusion that you took a huge sidestep, or if you went far enough, that you ran. Although of course you can boost the speed that you run at. Observe."

Then she jumped at me. _Holy-_

And then I blink and she was behind me.

"What the -"

"Cool, isn't it?"

It took me a moment to register what happened and then afterwards, I stared at her like she was an alien.

"Okay, that's creeping me out. Stop staring and just try it." She told me.

"Okay…"

I concentrated on the soles of my feet and when I jumped, I felt a slight cushion of air underneath me propel me. But I had jumped too hard and stumbled when I landed, which quickly led to me tripping and Rin-san laughing at me.

I grumbled and after a few more tries, got the hang of it. The trick is to jump by pushing your legs back and then curling up and sending your legs to the front to stop the impact.

"Good," said Rin-san. "Be sure to practice that because it might save your life in the future. With more practice, you should be able to gauge how far you'll fly and recover from the landing faster. Now then, did you feel a cushion of air underneath you as you jumped."

"Yes, I did, how'd you know?"

"Just a hypothesis. Okay, now try to use the air cushion to dash sideways while you're in midair."

_I can do that?_

"Alright then…" I say, unsure of myself.

I jumped up and tried to launch myself but ended up propelling myself straight up.

_I always wanted to be able to double jump._

"That was next but I guess you got it. Well, this time try to stretch your feet out and jump sideways. If you feel yourself losing balance, tuck in and do a front flip, it could save your head from a lot of pain." Rin-san stated.

"Okay," I answer as I land and prepare to jump again.

_How high did I jump though?_

"Wait a minute, let me see my max height first." I tell her.

She shrugged which I took as an 'okay'.

I jumped. _I think that's around 2 stories._

"Okay," I say again as I land again.

* * *

><p><strong>~A While Later~<strong>

After a while I got the hang of 'air jumping'.

"Alright," said Rin-san, "Let's teach you how to combat demons. What do you already know?"

I picked up the sword that she handed to me and swung it around, probably looking like an idiot with my shaking hand and everything.

She tapped her foot and face-palmed when I tripped. Isn't that _terrific_?

She stopped me before I could start again.

"What?" I asked.

"It hurts to watch you, so…" she said and then suddenly exploded into a fit of giggles. It was really nice to listen to.

"What?" I asked again, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, your face was so…" She made a face that looked like a very awkward pout and then it was my turn to laugh.

She blushed slightly and pouted saying,

"Don't laugh at me, I know I'm a bad actress and…" that face is so adorab- *cough* Did you hear something? Just me? Good.

"Anyway, what's your name?" I hear her ask as I snap out of it.

"Len. My last name's not important, people just call me Len."

"Okay, my name's Rin Akita, though I already told you that. Just call me 'Rin'." She told me smiling. _She's finally relaxing¸_I thought.

"Sure!"

"Alright, anyways, you should make your own 'combo' in order to fight quickly and effectively."

"'Combo'? you make this seem like a game…"

"Well, it helps to have a 3-hit that you use regularly so that if you do land a blow, you can quickly chain hits without thinking about it. Of course, don't rely too much on it or else if someone figures out your fighting style, you'd be… Well, you'd be _screwed_."

"Right, nice to keep in mind."

So I made a combo and it goes sort of like this:

First, I stab the demon, forcing them to try and whack my blade aside to protect themselves.

Then, if I hit the demon with the stab, I could quickly pull it back out and uppercut him, finishing with a downward blow.

Of course, if the demon whacked my blade aside, I'd use the rotation that I acquire from it and continue with it, spinning around and hitting it full-force. Then I would jump and spin the other way and finish with a downward blow.

"That was much better!" Rin said, "Now, try to attack in midair. Use your air cushion to descend slowly, almost like a feather slowly floating down. Granted, that feather must have a bunch of weapons."

So I jumped and let out a steady flow of air, and after a few tries, I figured out that if I swipe my sword sideways, I can maintain my balance much more easily.

"Good, now try an air-crush attack by jumping and dragging the sword down with the full weight of your body and performing a powerful, downward hack. This can usually smash a demon's defense, especially if your strength is greater than its. Also, low level demons usually don't learn from their mistakes so you can perform it multiple times. Master this technique and learn to use it as effectively as possible. Remember that they can attack you from the time that you jump to right before you hit it, so be careful that they don't finish you off before you have the chance to complete the crush."

So I tried that and this technique came to me naturally. _Oh yeah! Nice one Len!_

"Another thing you should know how to do is counter attacks. You just have to dodge the oncoming attack and then attack them while their still open. This is especially easy against lunging attacks because they shift their body too much and recover much slower than if it was a normal attack so you have a longer time to prepare. You should usually try to aim and hit them somewhere fatal during these moments because if you have set it up correctly, they shouldn't be able to attack you. Mine is a sidestep and a quick stab to the shoulder so they cant use it anymore. If you can learn to use this technique correctly without thinking, it will save your life so do something impulsive."

"Okay," I say and try to think of something that I could do.

I decided to duck and do a huge uppercut that could slice through the demon and maybe even lift him up and force him to lose his balance even if he doesn't die.

"Alright, listen. In combat, you'll have a sword and pistols so know the situation and calculate which would be better for it. If you know when to effectively change between the two, you may find that a very tough demon is just a wuss compared to you. For instance, if a big demon appears, try using a gun because they are usually very slow and are easy targets, especially if you can keep ahead of them and still have time to get a couple of shots in. However, if you were trying to kill small, agile demons that don't have much strength, you'd want a sword because you'd most likely miss them. However, being human, you will naturally be better with one than the other so that's why there are usually teams of 3."

"Why teams of 3 if you only need a swordsman and a gunner?"

She blinked and looked at me as if I were stupid. "The mage of course."

I face-palmed. If we were still in my world, I wouldn't have taken any of this seriously.

"Alright then…" I mutter.

"But remember, you can only use one weapon at a time, so try using a gun for now."

She tossed me 2 pistols from… I don't know where.

"Where were these?" I ask. _This is a bad idea!_ My inner-self is screaming.

"My pocket, why?"

"Well it looked like…"

"…"

"Yeah…"

"You're messed up."

I grip the pistols and feel that they fit perfectly in my hand.

…

_Great, now I sound like a murderer. 'Look at these amazing pistols!' 'I know right?'_.

This time, targets pooped up and I shot them all, not perfectly mind you but a decent job.

"Wow, these are great!"

"The guns are more useful against slow targets and over long distances, but when the demons get too close to you, you should put them away and pull out your sword. Or you can make a shotgun by combining the two pistols. The force should send most demons flying backwards or explode into dust if you hit them right. However, since they're not human, they don't _always_ die in one shot. Alright, try combining them, put the nozzle of one of them into the hole in the back of the other."

"Hehehe~" I laughed, "That's what she-"

I was slapped in the back of the head by Rin.

"Ow!"

"Whoops~"

I glare at her and she gives me a cheeky grin.

"And try some aerial attacks with the gun too. Same gist, slow down to get a better shot."

"Okay."

After I finished I turned to her.

"Okay, that's it for now. get some rest and a bit of practice. I need to go buy some demon hunting equipment for you and my father-"

"Wait, I thought you said that you're father died…" and then I stared as she looked shocked.

"I sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's alright." She said, her eyes hardening. "My father _is_ dead. I meant my adoptive father. His name is Mikuo, he's the leader of our hunting squad."

_Man I feel so guilty for bringing it up…_

"Anyways, as I was saying, I need to go get some stuff. Take a little break and practice some more, I need to go buy some stuff. Afterwards, I'll be back and I'll teach you how to cast magic. It will take a lot out of you since it's your first time but after a while, you'll get used to it. I also need to teach you about jobs."

"Jobs? You mean like 'I mow your lawn and you pay me money' kind of job?"

"What's mowing? But probably not."

"Then what's a job?"

She rolled her eyes.

"If I told you that, I wouldn't tell you when I got back."

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Well, see ya then."

"Okay, see you soon."

And she disappeared. _Magic, hmm? Sounds interesting…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, what do you think? Tell me in a review or pm me if you like it. Suggestions are also welcome. I may also add a bit more to the story after the main storyline, sort of like my own epilogue, though I'm not making an epilogue because I know that while I enjoy epilogues I'd rather know what happen in the time in between. You know, like when people say '**7 years later~**' and you're like, 'What happened during that time!'

Well, anyways, I was listening to a couple of Vocaloid songs while writing this bit I was also listening to Jason Chen's album Gravity, you may want to check it out. I believe that he is auto-tuned but all the songs are great. I think there are 11 total, I'll probably post them on my profile in case anyone wants to check it out. ROTW out~


	4. STAWP

Yo Guys! ReturnoftheWings here, now I'm not quitting but I realize I read a LOT on this account and it's all cluttered. I lost all of my files because I got a new computer and I recently just started using FF again and it's like HOLY GOD I'M SO CLUTTERED. Like I think I have 150+ following and favorites XD

So I'm making a new account and I'm going to rewrite my story on it, same name and all and I'm gonna start writing other stuff again. Tell me what you think, and don't worry, I'm back and ready to roll! XD


End file.
